Awaken
by Death's Domain
Summary: Who knew that drinking and submerging yourself into the River Styx at the same time had such an interesting effect? Not Percy for sure. Now armed with a new power that seems it came from a video game itself, Percy vows to grow stronger to protect his loved ones. However, not every story has a happy ending. Gamer!Fic Pairing!Undecided No!Harem No!Slash Cool!Percy
Percy hummed quietly as the boat drifted down the river. His face twisted into a frown, remembering how he had to trick Grover and Annabeth to stay behind. This was his quest, and he couldn't risk his best friends getting hurt because of his actions. And blue food. No one got to see the goddess of blue food without his permission. Percy raised his head, looking at Charon's back. That man was ridiculously creepy. He was also really greedy.

Percy almost jumped when he heard the voice, as smooth as it was. " _ **Perseus, we have almost arrived at the entrance**_ ," the man said with that horrible smirk. Gods, you would think that a Greek deity would be able to tone down the creepy a bit.

"Thank you, creepy Greek dude," Percy blurted out and almost immediately cursed his own stupidity. His ADHD always put him into situations like this! The smirk directed in his direction almost immediately became a harsh glare. Charon suddenly let go of the oar and stepped in front of Percy, towering over the boy.

" _ **What did you just say, Mortal Scum? You will find you have no right to talk, with your hair. I've seen mammoths with**_ _ **more looks**_ _ **than you!"**_ Charon borderline screamed at Percy, anger quickly filling his voice. Percy started to shake, but then stabilized himself. He was Percy Jackson and no one insulted him and got away with it!

"Oh yeah, Mister Creepy and Greedy? If my hair is so bad, then why is yours so greasy? I bet I could cook an American breakfast on that!" Percy shouted back. He wouldn't take anything from anyone because he was just that cool.

Charon put his hand on Percy's chest, flames igniting in his eyes. "Get your hand off me, Pedobear!" Percy shouted in alarm. Sadly, it seemed Percy managed to destroy the last remaining bits of self control Charon had.

" _ **Goodbye, Lightning Thief,"**_ he said with a voice filled with spite before he pushed Percy back into the water.

"YOUR MOM IS A BI…," Percy started as he fell backwards.

 **SPLASH**

" _ **Now that I am done with that mortal, I can go back to playing my game of Pokemon. Ah, my Charmander is finally evolving,"**_ Charon said with obvious glee in his voice.

 **CRACK**

 **SNAP**

A stalactite fell from the ceiling and hit Charon's 3DS. " _ **NO!** **CHARMANDER** **, DON'T LEAVE ME!"**_ Charon screamed as his 3DS followed Percy into the River Styx.

* * *

The pain… Percy's whole body felt like it was on fire, not even capable of moving. He couldn't end like this! He needed to save his mom, protect Annabeth and Grover, bring back the lightning bolt, and most importantly of all…

 **SPLASH**

Percy eyed the 3DS that lay beside him as he thrashed in pain. **WAIT!** How did he forget? He bought a new RPG game before all of this started! " **FOR THE RPG!"** Percy screamed out as he rocketed out of the River Styx, taking a huge gulp of the water in the process.

 **PING**

 **You're life has been turned into a video game**

 **due to you consuming the waters of the River**

 **Styx. Would you like to start the tutorial?**

 **Yes/No**

Percy eyed the little box that appeared in front of him with slight skepticism, and then his expression took a complete U-Turn. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Percy screamed to the heavens, wanting his glee to be known.

Percy quickly pressed the **Yes** option and waited in anticipation.

 **Please choose your avatar name.**

Percy quickly typed in his name, almost spelling it **Peter Johnson** in his rush to type it into the small screen that appeared. "I bet Dionysus would find that amusing," Percy mused aloud.

 **Please say 'Stats' to pull up the main menu.**

Percy complied.

 **Name: Percy Jackson**

 **Level: 1 (0/20 EXP)**

 **HP: 500 (Amount of health)**

 **MP: 100 (Amount of mana)**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **STR: 13 (How strong the character is. Includes physical and mental strength.)**

 **DEX: 7 (How much stamina the character has. Also drastically effects speed.**

 **VIT: 3 (Every point gives the player +50 HP. Also increase regeneration.)**

 **END: 6 (How much punishment the character can take and also has minor effect on speed.)**

 **INT: 3 (How smart the character is.)**

 **WIS: 5 (How the character uses the intelligence they have.)**

 **LUK: 27 (How lucky the character is.)**

 **Titles: Demigod(Can Read Ancient Greek, +3 DEX, +3 VIT, & +2 END per levels.) Son of Poseidon(Can Breathe Underwater, +50 Regeneration Per Second When In Water, Talk to Fish and Horses, +6 DEX per level.) Blue Food Lover(Blue Food Causes You To Have a +70 STR boost for 20 seconds.) Cool(People Look Up To You and +15 to Leadership and Teaching Skill.)ADHD(Blurts Out Stupid Stuff and Can't Stay Still.) Dyslexic (-75% Comprehension When Reading.)**

 **Stat Points: 0 (Used to Upgrade Basic Stats like STR. Fifteen Per Level.)**

 **Skill Points: 0 (Used to Buy Skills. Get One Every Five Levels.)**

 **Decade Drachma: 0 (Used to Buy Strong Abilities. Get One Every Ten Levels.)**

 **Quarter Killer: 0 (Used To Buy Godly Abilities. One Every Twenty-five Levels.)**

 **Halfway Hammer: 0 (Buys Abilities That Can Easily Change the Tide of a Battle, Even Defeating Gods. One Every 50 Levels.)**

 **Century Coin: 0 (These Abilities Are So Powerful They Can Defeat a Titan. One Every 100 Levels.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Unique Abilities:**

 **Styx: Allows the Gamer to think calmly and rationally in any given circumstance.**

 **'n**

 **Stones: Allows Gamer to live real life as if it were a game.**

 **Skills:**

 **Cooking LV 1: 0%**

 **(Make Disgusting Food)**

 **Sword Fighting LV 7: 57%**

 **(14% Increase Attack Damage When Using Swords)**

 **Running LV 9: 32%**

 **(Run 10 MPH)**

 **Swimming LV MAX: CLICK TO EVOLVE**

 **(Swim At 120 MPH)**

 **Dodging LV 13: 17%**

 **(6.5% Chance to Dodge Enemy Attacks)**

 **Reading LV 5: 86%**

 **(25% More Comprehension When Reading)**

 **Water Control LV 3: 84%**

 **(15% Control Over Water. Costs 20 MP Per Minute)**

Percy's face quickly twisted into a not-so-sane grin. He especially liked the thought of the Century Coins. "Watch out World, here comes the new and improved Percy Jackson!" Percy cackled somewhat evilly.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, guys. So I've always wanted to write a gamer fic so this makes me really excited. Let me know what you think about it in a review. Peace out!**


End file.
